


Bésame como lo hacen en Hollywood

by duendecitafeliz



Category: Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game), Multi-Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: (ellos totalmente podrían hacerlo si quisieran), Alex es el único responsable, Crush Incomodos, David solo quiere palomitas, F/M, Rubén hace cómics de superhéroes, Samuel es modelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: Rubén es un reconocido autor de cómics y Samuel un modelo y actor en ascenso. Y ambos se odian. ¿La razón? Rubén puede o no tener (totalmente tiene) un crush por Samuel al punto de acosarlo en sus redes sociales.
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Bésame como lo hacen en Hollywood

Rubén pudo haber _visto o no_ una entrevista en dónde Samuel menciona que odia las películas basadas en cómics de superhéroes ( _Hola_ , la especialidad de Rubius)

Porque es una temática, que según él, carece de realismo y definitivamente no concuerda con los papeles por los cuales quiere ser recordado.

Así que Rubén hace lo que _cualquier_ persona madura hace en su posición cuando insulta tu arte, trabajo y forma de vida-...

… Él _inventa_ un nuevo superhéroe. Le coloca los poderes más absurdos e irreales que se le ocurren. Y... Lo dibuja _exactamente_ como se ve Samuel.

***

¿El gran desenlace? El cómic es un _éxito_ internacional.

Van a hacer películas más series animadas, una obra de teatro y un libro-...

… Y Samuel es elegido para el papel.

El _fandom_ explota.

Twitter es tendencia con sus nombres durante _UNA SEMANA_. Hay páginas de facebook y Tumbrl con fanarts. Blogs de apoyo y-…

Rubén se encierra en su casa a tal punto que su editor tiene miedo de que se haya vuelto a quedar inconsiente por comer pizza en mal estado y organiza un operativo para ingresar.

(Lo encuentra envuelto en mantas mientras le pide que le diga a todos que se mudo a _Marte_ )

(Alejandro cree que _no_ le pagan suficiente para pasar toda esta mierda)

(Termina arrastrando a Rubén fuera de la comodidad de su _nido_ de mantas mientras lo regaña por su comportamiento que no concuerda con su edad de 28 años)

***

A su vez, David, el manager de Samuel intenta convencerlo de que acepte el papel porque es una _GRAN OPORTUNIDAD_ mientras que Samuel intenta debatir los _pro_ y _contras_ de mudarse fuera del planeta.

(Pros: no tendría que soportar a su vecino y su necesidad de colocar música para toda la calle.)

(Contras: No hay oxígeno)

***

Ninguno logra abandonar la _Tierra_.

Son obligados a una reunión para debatir cómo manejar su imagen pública porque Samuel _necesita_ hacer que la mitad del fandom recupere su confianza en él ( _disculparse_ por sus dichos sobre las películas de superhéroes, para empezar) y lo acepte totalmente para el papel que parece (totalmente fue) escrito para él.

Y Rubén necesita dejar los comentarios sobre "actores en ascenso molestos que piensan que pueden ganar un Oscar a costa de _papeles estúpidos_ mientras insulta-.."

Se entiende, ¿No?

El público sabe que no se llevan bien. Sus representantes. Los actores de reparto. Sus amigos.

Incluso el pizzero que les llevo pizza a la reunión y los escucho insultarse así que si... _Necesitan arreglarlo_.

Sus representantes trabajan con el director de publicidad que piensa que sería buena idea hacer que ambos sean vistos en público de manera amistosa.

(O más bien, el director de publicidad y Alejandro deciden porque David está demasiado ocupado viendo a Alex con ojos de _adoración_ junto a una sonrisa encantada como para entender algo de lo que acaba de pasar. Samuel se tapa la cara con las manos y odia cada decisión en su vida. Rubén se ríe de él)

(Luego se da cuenta de que tiene que ser visto en público con Samuel sin poder discutir o retarlo a un “piedra, papel o tijera” y las risas se detienen)

Ambos combinan una reunión para ellos dentro de una semana en un café. Les piden que sean civilizados. Les piden que se comporten como los adultos que son. Les piden que razonen.

-Aparentemente _pedían demasiado_.

***

Rubén y Samuel terminan peleando por una galleta.

 _UNA GALLETA_.

Rubén salta en la espalda de Samuel y le tapa los ojos para poder alcanzarla. Samuel se aferra a su cintura para que no pueda moverse libremente y suelte la galleta.

Rubén termina mordiéndola por la mitad mientras lo mira con superioridad. Luego empieza a toser porque casi se ahoga. Samuel se ríe de él antes de comer la otra mitad.

Ellos son tendencia al otro día.

***

_#LoveIsLove #Rubegetta #CookiesForLove_

Es alguna de las variantes que acompañan sus nombres. Porque, aparentemente, alguien los fotografió.

Y, aparentemente, son fotografías llenas de _tensión sexual_ y amor entre ambos. O eso decían las noticias. Y revistas. Y blogs...

Y el futuro de la película es _increíblemente prometedor_ porque todos quieren ver una película donde el autor y su pareja van a trabajar juntos.

¡Será un _romance_ de _Hollywood_!

Así que programan una reunión de emergencia.

Dónde el director de publicidad, el director de fotografía, Alex-… los juzgan en silencio.

David solo come palomitas.

Al final, se decide que deben seguir con la farsa.

¿Por qué? Porque aclarar el malentendido sería arruinar el futuro de la película, manchar el historial de Rubén como autor comprometido con su público y arruinar la carrera actoral de Samuel.

Así que sí. Rubén suspira porque las consecuencias son demasiadas y se vuelve un poco pensativo al distraído Samuel junto a él.

Le ofrece una mano y su mejor sonrisa de trabajo mientras le dice formalmente: "Espero poder trabajar bien contigo en el futuro, pastelito".

"..."

“O… ¿Prefieres _galletita_?”

“… ¿ _Estas bromeando_?”

Alejandro suspira resignado. El director de publicidad se da una palmada en la frente debido al estrés. Samuel lo mira incrédulo.

David sigue comiendo palomitas.

Y todavía tienen que planear que decirle a la prensa, como manejar la filmación-...

… Sí. Será un año _muy_ largo.

Cómo los cinco años que siguen a ese.

Así que este es el resumen _más elaborado_ que David pudo hacer para su discurso de _bodas._

Rubén y Samuel parecen incrédulos porque David acaba de confesarle a sus amigos y familiares que lo suyo empezó como una farsa.

Lo bueno es que ahora es _real_.

_Muy real._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> Twitter: @TamiAilen4


End file.
